Events (China)
28 August 2013 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Resold Christmas Edition weapons *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event *Held Time Bomb event *Held Mosquitoes Eradication event *Updated Battlefield Supply 07 August 2013 *Discovered Encounter *Released Skull-6 24 July 2013 *Released Battle Weapons *Released Polar Costumes July 10 2013 *Patched Beast Mode *Released Leviathan *Discovered Cold Fear 05 July 2013 *Held 4× chance to get Cannon and Lightning AR-2 from Code Box event 03 July 2013 *Released Skull-8 *Held Bingo Event *Added Beam Sword and Plasma to Bingo 30 June 2013 *Held Ice event 26 June 2013 *Discovered Hitchhiking *Released AWP-Z 12 June 2013 *Added Squirrel Costumes *Released AK-74U 29 May 2013 *Released Balrog-XI *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event 15 May 2013 *Added Panda Costumes *Inserted Needler and King Cobra Gold into Coded Box 24 April 2013 *Discovered Panic Room *Released Skull-4 17 April 2013 *Held Kriss Upgrade Event *Held SL8 Upgrade Event 10 April 2013 *Introduced Lusty Rose *Adopted M16A1 Veteran 2 April 2013 *Resold Pig, Golden armor, Christmas, Angel and Devil costumes 28 March 2013 *Added FG-Launcher into Coded Box *Added MG36 Gold into Coded Box 27 March 2013 *Discovered Santorini *Released Balrog-III *Added Lightning AR-2, AT4CS and E Button Spray *Complete 15 Round or more of Santorini to receive Display Killer, Damage Display, C4 Countdown (3 days) and EXP Coupons *100% EXP Boost in Santorini map *Held Fruit Events 13 March 2013 *Released UTS-15 and K3 *Added Pig Costumes *Updated Battlefield Supply *Login to receive: AK-47, M4A1, AWP, Desert Eagle, Galil, Famas, for 3 days *Held Love Spray event 27 February 2013 *Held Double-Barreled Shotgun upgrade Event *Updated Battlefield Supply 13 February 2013 *Discovered Threat *Released Balrog-I *Added Powersaw and Serpent Blade to Coded Box *Held UMP45 Snake Giveaway event 01 February 2013 *Enhanced PKM, STG-44, Winchester M1887 *Resaled King Cobra, also packaged with 100 Advanced Enhancement Kit 23 January 2013 *Released Zombie Shelter *Discovered City of Damned *Recruited Alice (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) 09 January 2013 *Patched Rush Battle *Released HK G11 *Discovered Urban Assault 18 December 2012 *Discovered Behind *Released Balrog-IX *Sold MG36 Christmas Edition 7 November 2012 *Discovered Venice *Added OICW and M60E4 Gold Edition to Coded Box *Sells Decoders package (20/50/100) 24 October 2012 *Released M16A1 *Updated M82 to Weapon Enhancement *Held Fortune Cookies Event *Added Halloween Costumes 15 October 2012 *Introduced costumes *Held Cat costumes event 10 October 2012 *Held Wakizashi upgrade event 27 September 2012 *Added Green Dragon Glaive and AI AS50 Pink Gold to Coded Box *Released Balrog-V *Begin Zombie Scenario: Season 3 *Discovered Contact 12 September 2012 *Released King Cobra *Discovered Angel City 22 August 2012 *Discovered Poisoning *Released Lightning LZ-1 *Released Lightning HZ-1 08 August 2012 *Discovered Skyline *Updated WA2000, Barrett M95 and MK48 for Weapon Enhancement *Resold WA2000, Barett M95 and PKM packages each with 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit. 18 July 2012 *Discovered Angra Nest *Released Balrog-VII (Also packaged with 50 Decoders) *First Login will receive: Power Amplifier sample, Stamina Drug sample for 7 days, Small Emergency Medicine 30% (5Pcs), Big Emergency Medicine 100% (3 Pcs), and Battle Revival (3Pcs) *Login daily to receive: Small Emergency Medicine 30% (5Pcs) Big Emergency Medicine (2Pcs), Battle Revival (1Pcs) *Boost the EXP and Point in Angra Nest by 100% 04 July 2012 *Patched Z-Virus *Mutated Sting Finger and Venom Guard *Released M32 MGL *Looted Ethereal and Lightning AR-2 *Discovered Big Tree and Forbidden *Put Dual Nata Knives and Antidoter in Supply Box 27 June 2012 *Introduced Basic mode *Discovered Dust Zero 13 June 2012 *Released AutoMag V *Released L85A2 and FN FNC *Released AKM and HK416 *Released AW50 and Blaser R93 *Released Deagle Red, Glock Red, USP45 Red, Scout Red, Benelli M4 Red. 30 May 2012 *Released Parkerhale M82 *Sell Cart Rider Best Friend Package 16 May 2012 *Held Combat knife Upgrade Event *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *Looted Shooting Star, Cannon and KSG-12 Gold Edition *Create Clan War for Zombie Mods 25 April 2012 *Discovered Decoy *Released Skull-11 *Introduced Sample Power Amplifier *Introduced Sample Stamina Drug 13 April 2012 *Held QBZ-95B Giveaway Event 10 April 2012 *Released Tomahawk 28 March 2012 *Released Gun Deathmatch *Released Raven and Michaela 16 March 2012 *Held EXP and Points boost *Updated Battlefield Supply 7 March 2012 *Discovered Culvert *Released MK48 22 February 2012 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event *Discovered Run2 *Resold SPAS-12 9 February 2012 *Resold KSG-12 *Resold AI AS50 8 February 2012 *Released Bazooka Battle *Added Bazooka *Discovered Heat 551 27 January 2012 *Released Cannon *Released TMP Dragon *Held Dragon Chinese New Year event 18 January 2012 *Released Zombie Escape *Discovered Blood Castle *Released Skull-3 (Also Packaged with 50 decoders) *Resold Skull-7 and Skull-9 *Resold M24 04 January 2012 *Released Hidden Mode *Discovered Harlem *Added Natasha(Casual) and Jennifer(Army) 21 December 2011 *Revisited Nightmare *Introduced Weapon Enhancement 07 December 2011 *Released SPAS-12 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade Event 23 November 2011 *Recruited Enzo *Recruited Lucia 09 November 2011 *Discovered Sidewinder *Released AT4-CS 19 October 2011 *Released Item Battle *Discovered Checkmate *Released PKM *Looted Tempest and M79 Saw Off Gold Edition 01 October 2011 *Log in at 15:00 to receive QBZ-95B permanently. 28 September 2011 *Discovered Toxicity *Released Skull-1 *Looted HK23E Gold Edition and Dragon Claw *Resell Skull-7 and Skull-9 7 September 2011 *Discovered Suzhou *Resell Combat knife, Kriss Super V, Dual Infinity, SL8 *Held Combat Knife, Kriss Super V, Dual Infinity and SL8 Upgrade Events 24 August 2011 *Released STG44 27 July 2011 *Mutated Jiang Shi and Stamper *Discovered Origin *Recruited Fernando and Blair 14 July 2011 *Held Mosquito Event 6 July 2011 *Patched Zombie: The Hero: The Origins *Recruited Kate *Mutated Banshee *Discovered Rest and Requiem 15 June 2011 *Released KSG-12 *Discovered Corruption 31 May 2011 *Resold Lightning Dao-1 and Lightning Bazzi-1 *Resold SL8 *Held SL8 Upgrade Event 18 May 2011 *Released XM2010 *Discovered Toscana 27 April 2011 *Discovered Nightmare *Clear Nightmare 18 times to receive Parang (Permanent) *Looted Blaster and WA2000 Gold 13 April 2011 *Recruited Keith Icahn and Spade 30 March 2011 *Released Tiger, Dragon and Flame Tattooes *Discovered Industry2 16 March 2011 *Released MG36 and Parang 2 March 2011 *Released Thompson Chicago and Luger P08 *Held Silver Bell and Golden Bell Event *Package WWII Weapons (Thompson and Luger) 16 February 2011 *Discovered Dead End *Released Skull-5 26 January 2011 *Held P90 Lapin and Volcano Event *Recruited Alice *Discovered Quasar 12 January 2011 *Mutated Ganymede in Zombie Mods *Discovered Camouflage 2 22 December 2010 *Released Metal Arena *Invented Skull-9 *Discovered Pulsar 08 December 2010 *Discovered Port *Released AN-94, M16A4, M60E4 *Added of Jealousy, Battle Group, Specialist, Perfectionist and Of Mission medals 24 November 2010 *Looted MP5 Gold and MG3 Gold *Resold Combat knife and Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity and Combat Knife upgrade events 10 November 2010 *Discovered Blaze *Resold M4A1 Dragon and AK-47 Dragon 13 October 2010 *Held Dual Kriss Upgrade Event 30 September 2010 *Mutated Ganymede *Released Wakizashi and TAR-21 *Discovered Cube 15 September 2010 *Released Barrett M95 *Discovered Mosque 25 August 2010 *Discovered Hellfire *Looted TRG-42 White Gold *Released AT4 11 August 2010 *Patched Human Scenario *Discovered Desert Storm *Released WA2000 28 July 2010 *Recruited Erica and Mei *Released Lightning Big Eye *Held Mosquito Eradication Event 14 July 2010 *Discovered Chaos *Released Skull-7 30 June 2010 *Released Lightning Dao-1 and Lightning Bazzi-1 *Discovered Kart 16 June 2010 *Released Kriss 09 June 2010 *Released Infinity *Held Infinity upgrade event 26 May 2010 *Patched Soccer Mode *Discovered Striker and Cage *Recruited Max Thacker, Asia Red Army (Soccer), Choijiyoon (Soccer) and Yuri (Soccer) 12 May 2010 *Released Double-Barreled Shotgun *Discovered Vegas 28 April 2010 *Discovered Rats *Looted Thompson Gold Edition and USAS-12 Camouflage 14 April 2010 *Mutated Deimos *Invented Deadly Shot *Released Fear Terminator Package 24 March 2010 *Discovered Oilrig *Released M14 EBR *Released Lightning SMG-1, M134 Minigun Christmas and SL8 Gold Edition Spray 10 March 2010 *Held Love spray event *Discount all Female Characters by 20% 03 March 2010 *Introduce Record System *Released MP7A1 60R *Discovered Stadium 10 February 2010 *Released AK47 Dragon, M4A1 Dragon, Dragon Knife, Crossbow, and MP5 Tiger *Decorated some maps with Chinese New Year Theme 27 January 2010 *Discovered Last Clue *Released HK23 13 January 2010 *Released [Infinity|Dual Infinity Final *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event *Discovered Trap 23 December 2009 *Discovered Double Gate *Invented MG3 Christmas Edition and M134 Minigun Christmas Edition *Released Santa Hat *Mutated Psycho Zombie in Zombie Scenario *Released Snowman Pierrot 9 December 2009 *Discovered Lost City *Invented M79 Saw Off *Introduced Zombie Scenario 25 November 2010 *Added Estate, Survivor, Dazzling, Abyss, Backalley, Train, Office, Aztec into Zombie: The Hero 18 November 2009 *Released Cake grenade *Invented QBB95EX 28 October 2009 *Introduced Zombie: The Hero *Recruited Andre *Discovered Abyss3 14 Ocotber 2009 *Released Combat Knife *Held Combat Knife upgrade event *Discovered Champion Category:Events